


Binary States

by callabriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bucky Barnes is hungry and not for food, Bucky Barnes is lonely, M/M, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Short, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers is a supe but what kind?, Steve Rogers is not innocent, Steve Rogers isn't named but he's definitely in the story, Sweet, This is currently a one shot but could turn into something longer if I stop being such a lazy writer, Vampire Bucky Barnes, character turned into a vampire against their will... so non-con?, to the damned point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callabriel/pseuds/callabriel
Summary: Bucky Barnes made a mistake eighteen years ago and now he's looking for... something.Enter tall, blonde, and hunky.





	Binary States

**Author's Note:**

> Steve isn't explicitly named in this very short one shot but it's DEFINITELY him. Bucky is turned against his will so... I'll let that be the warning. 
> 
> This is my first post - so please be gentle.

**Off**

Could you regret being reckless when you were only 22 and didn't have the perspective to understand forever?

That was never a question he used to ask himself. The questions were always about how to get up the next rung in the ladder; how to take care of his relationships so they lasted past tomorrow.

A stumble through a bar with the wrong girl had doomed him to a life without light, without the solid ground of his carefully built life to hold up the darkness. One step off the path had led to a perpetual night of alcohol, blood, and lust.

She was pretty.

Not gorgeous.

Just pretty.

Enough to keep you wondering what kind of underthings she preferred (cotton, satin, lace) and whether she was loud and talked dirty while you pulled her hair. But... Not enough to raise flags and make your palms sweat with nervous energy about your relative worth to her in a market where meat was king.

At least that's what he thought when he pulled her into the unisex bathroom to cop a feel. Not usually his MO but then, what else do you do when you're two drinks over your limit at a bar with a girl who's hot but not too hot?

You die.

Because sometimes the apex predator is wearing Elsabetta and a pair of Jimmy Choos.

She had slipped. Kept telling him how pretty he was. How much she wanted someone to keep her company through the millennia of forever.

Forever.

... And that's a mighty long time.

But I'm here to tell you there's something else.

After she drained him dry and dredged him back from the brink of whatever normal people called next, he understood her better: Be young and just beautiful enough that you only have to show up for your prey to bare their souls and beg you to take them to hell.

But never go it alone.

Alone was an eternity of death by a thousand cuts.

He was young and just beautiful enough that it was easier to smile slow and wide, bite his lip, look up through a thick fringe of lashes and hook them with eyes of ice, all the while pretending they were fire.

And it worked.

A guy had to eat.

But now, at that time of life when he should have been a father, maybe a husband, maybe far enough up that ladder to pick and choose what he would and wouldn't do... He was stuck.

Perpetually 22.

To be or not to be...

Forever is a mighty long time and he hadn't even made it to 35.

**On**

The club was crowded and there were too many bodies pressing, heaving, writhing against the pounding rhythm of bass and beats.

He could feel every pulse, knew who was on their monthly and who had nicked themselves shaving. He could taste sweat, perfume, sex, and worse. Every step toward the bar was a discordant thrum of ecstasy and pain.

The bartender recognized him. Poured him something ridiculously sweet without asking what he wanted. The drink would take the edge off the sensory overload. He couldn't take his regular meals straight, no chaser; after the hot, metal taste of blood, he needed a palate cleanser and this berry infused, candy sweet concoction would do the trick.

The usual pastiche of players and wannabes were in attendance acting out their little war games for fun and profit. He ached with the emptiness of it all; lamenting that the fairest hunting grounds were hell holes made of dance floors and DJs, prowling clubbers twerking and networking. His few attempts at feeding at less obvious places always ended in disaster. It was harder to hide his predatory nature in the quiet halls of a museum or the brightly lit aisles of a big box bookstore. He had tried and made messes that had been hard to contain.

But here?

Here the expectation was danger. You could go home with a handsome stranger and die from blood loss or disease and never once come across his kind.

The distant part of him that remained chained to his humanity still wanted a companion. He got why she’d turned him. What was hell without a partner in crime? Maybe that would make it bearable.

In amongst the heaving masses of cattle there was a figure standing still at the edge of the dance floor. He was tall, blonde haired, with an utterly ridiculous shoulder to waist ratio. His face was upturned, eyes closed, hands stuffed into the pockets of his grey slacks. As if sensing the silent, intent regard, he tilted his head down and slowly opened his eyes. They were an impossible shade of storm blue bleeding into grey encircled in a near black halo. He smiled, warm and curious and Bucky felt what was left of his heart go into free fall.

Bingo.

His feet moved of their own accord, as if the man in front of him were the hunter and not the prey. Here was a feast. He didn't have to take it all, just enough to get what he needed.

What he wanted...

He wanted to take this man home and strip him of everything that kept him from touching and seeing every inch of his skin and to sate himself with sex and blood.

The man nodded at him as Bucky invaded his personal space. They were almost of a height. He slid his arm around the man's neck and looked up through his lashes.

"Well, hello to you too", the man said.

"You're mine." Bucky didn't feel like equivocation, just wanted to lay it all out.

“And what makes you think that you’re not mine?” the man shot back, one eyebrow raised. He lowered his head slightly to whisper in Bucky’s ear.

“Do you think you’re the scariest thing out here? There are things that eat little vampire babies like you for breakfast.”

Bucky looked up sharply, startled by the stranger’s words. He was shocked to discover that those storm blue eyes glowed with their own strange light. He had never seen anything like it and he suddenly realized that maybe he didn’t know all there was to know about the afterlife.

“ _What_ are you?” he whispered back, a frisson of fear and desire skittering down his spine.

“I’m the thing that’s going to take you home and eat you for breakfast, little baby _dhampyr_.” The man shifted, slipping from Bucky’s grip and taking his hand.

“I had no idea…” he murmured as the stranger led him from the floor.

“You need to get out more, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I truly appreciate it so much. Originally, I intended this to be a one shot. Which it is. There were a few comments hoping that I'd expand on the idea here. I do have the seed of any idea but it's just that. I know how hard it is to wait for something that maybe isn't coming... at least, not right away. So, I've removed my previous notes saying I would update this fic in the near future. I'm currently working on other Ideas and posting there instead. The first one is Build A Better Bucky - I hope you'll consider reading it. The second is an untitled fantasy AU where Bucky is a cursed dragon but I won't be posting that until I finish BBB. 
> 
> I'm sorry If I'm disappointing anyone that was hoping for more of this work. I'm not saying it will never come, just that I don't know when and I don't want to set up an expectation that it will be soon. Thanks for understanding!!


End file.
